With development of mobile communications technologies, users impose increasingly high requirements for high-speed data transmission, and user requirements are also increasingly diversified in type. Modern mobile communication needs to meet high-speed wireless access requirements in diversified scenarios. Upgrade of mobile communications devices gradually speeds up. However, it becomes more difficult to obtain an available station resource in an urban area. Therefore, a base station antenna capable of satisfying requirements a plurality of deployed sites and working in diversified scenarios becomes one of development directions of the base station antenna in the future. The base station antenna capable of working in diversified scenarios also provides a more effective approach for implementing site sharing for mobile communications operators. This meets a smooth upgrade requirement of an existing device and a green energy saving requirement.
For the base station antenna capable of working in diversified scenarios, the antenna is required to provide, depending on a different application scenario, a different operating state that meets a requirement of the application scenario, and the base station antenna is also required to be miniaturized. Therefore, to meet both a requirement of an appropriate antenna size and indicator requirements in a plurality of application scenarios, an array design innovation is required for the base station antenna in diversified application scenarios.
In the prior art, a distance between a reflective plate side of an antenna and a radiating element is adjusted by moving a position of the reflective plate side, to change a surrounding environment of the radiating element. In this way, current distribution on the radiating element, a bottom surface of the reflective plate, and the reflective plate side is changed, so as to change a beam width of a radiation directivity pattern of the antenna.
However, adjusting the reflective plate side slightly affects the current distribution, and therefore, the beam width changes in a relatively small range.